Between Two Oshitaris
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Ketika Gakuto harus memilih antara Kenya Oshitari dan Yushi Oshitari.. YushixKenyaxGaku.. mild yaoi.. Chapter 4 updated! chap trakhirrr!
1. Between Kenya and Me

Yushi dan Gakuto terlihat sedang menunggu di sataiun kereta api Tokyo. Yushi terus-terusan melihat ke arah handphone-nya dengan gusar.

"Dasar Kenya.. Mau sampai kapan kita menunggu di sini???" Gerutunya, "Gakuto, maaf ya, aku membuatmu menunggu seperti ini..."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok.." Jawab Gakuto, "Lagipula.. Aku kan ingin bersamamu.."

"Gakuto.."

Muka Gakuto memerah. Yushi ingin menciumnya, tapi terganggu oleh kehadiran makhluk yang baru datang ini.

"YUUUUSHI!!!"

Yushi menoleh. Ia melihat Kenya Oshitari, sepupunya menghampiri Ia dan Gakuto.

"Dasar!!! Lama sekali sih!!! Aku bosan nih!!" Omel Yushi.

"Bawel!!! Tadi kan keretanya penuh sekali!! Belum lagi dari rumah ke stasiun macetnya amit-amit!! Masih mending masih kuanterin!!"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua.." Gakuto berusaha mendamaikan kedua sepupu itu. Aduh, sudah SMP masih bertindak kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.. pikir Gakuto dalam hati.

Kenya menoleh ke arah Gakuto dengan muka yang menunjukkan bhawa Ia tertarik pada Gakuto. "Hmmm, Yushi, dia pacarmu??"

Gakuto dan Yushi terkejut. "Ahh, tidak kok!!! Masa dia pacarku!! Dia itu cowok!!! Dia ini Gakuto, pasangan double-ku!!" Bantah Yushi panik. Kenya tersenyum nakal.

"OooO.. Gakuto, hati-hati... sepupuku ini gay, loh.."

Gakuto senyum-senyum mendengarnya.

"Kita ini hanya teman, iya kan???" Tanya Yushi.

Nyutt!! Gakuto merasakan hatinya seperti teriris. "I... iya.." Katanya berat. Kenapa aku berpikiran aneh seperti ini?? Yushi kan memang temanku?? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hahahaha.. Gakuto, kalau Yushi menganggapmu teman, kamu jadi pacarku saja, ya?" Canda Kenya.

"E... enak saja!!!"

"Yushi kok marah?? Apa urusanmu?? Gakuto, jadi pacarku yuuk.." Kenya merangkul Gakuto. Muka Gakuto memerah, sementara Yushi ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas.

"Bercanda.. hahahaha.." Kata Kenya lagi, "Ini bingkisan untuk ibumu.. Sampaikan ya.. Aku akan kembali ke Osaka.." Kenya menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kepada Yushi, kemudian dia pergi lagi.

"Jangan kembali lagi!!!" Teriak Yushi. Gakuto tersenyum kecil, dan Ia selalu teringat akan Kenya, entah kenapa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Malam hari..**

"Teddy.."

Gakuto berbicara pada boneka teddy-nya,

"Aku harus memilih siapa ya.. Kenya atau Yushi??"

Gakuto memeluk bonekanya dengan gemas.

"Jangan sampai mereka bertengkar karena memperebutkan aku.."

Gakuto tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan kalau Kenya dan Yushi memperebutkan dirinya.

"Kalau aku jadian dengan Kenya, mungkin aku akan pindah ke Osaka.."

Gakuto membayangkan dirinya memakai seragam Shitenhouji yang berwarna hijau-kuning itu.

"Tapi, Yushi juga manis kok.. Meskipun tampangnya kayak oom-oom mesum.."

Gakuto terus-terusan mengkhayal yang aneh-aneh, sampai akhirnya Ia malah tidak tidur semalaman.

**SMP Hyoutei, Pagi hari..**

Gakuto tampak kurang tidur karena hal-hal kurang kerjaan yang Ia pikirkan semalaman. Pada saat latihanklub pun, Ia malah terus-terusan tidur di samping Jirou.

"Gakuto, kamu kurang tidur ya??" Tanya Yushi cemas, "Apa kamu sebegitu sibuknya belajar untuk UAN?? Atau malah latihan tennis..?"

"Ewwww..." Gakuto diam saja. Bagaimana kalau Yushi tahu tentang segala pikirannya semalam?? Bisa-bisa Yushi mengamuk..

"Belajar, hahahahaha..."

"Belajar??"

"Iya, belajar matematika.."

"Padahal kau bisa memintaku mengajarimu.. Buat apa kau memaksa dirimu belajar sampai larut malam?"

Ngapain gue belajar mat ampe tengah malam?? Pikir Gakuto dalam hati. "Iya juga.." Jawab Gakuto singkat.

NGANTUKNGANTUKNGANTUKNGANTUKNGANTUKNGANTUK

Yang Gakuto inginkan hanya tidur... tidurrr...

"Gakuto??"

Gakuto pun tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di pelukan Oshitari. Oshitari bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak ini??

Terpaksa Ia menggendong Gakuto seorang diri ke ruang UKS (Fangirls: Gyaaaa!!! Manisnyaaa!!!)

**END CHAPTER 1**

_Ditunggu yah chapter 2-nya!! _

_Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah atau ketidakjelasan dalam cerita XDD _


	2. Between Kenya and Zaizen

_**Eugenie**__ : Baiklah, sodara-sodarii sekalian.. Sekarang saiia akan melanjutkan fanfic yg sudah lama kita tunggu-tunggu chapter 2-nya.. (ih, geer.. Sapa lage yg nunggu...)_

_**Gakuto**__ : Yujiiiin!!! Tunggu!!_

_**Eugenie**__ : Sapa loe?? Gag sopan, manggil nama gue sembarangan!!_

_**Gakuto**__ : Pokoknya gw mau protes!! KENAPA GW JADI SUPER OOC GITUH???!!_

_**Eugenie**__ : Byar asik.. hehehe.. Udah sono.. Ntar gag gw gaji loh.._

_**Gakuto**__ : Hueee.. Yushi.. Yujin jaat..._

_**Yushi**__ : Sudah yah.. cup.. cup.. Emang si Yujin ntuw mesum en bejadh.._

_**Eugenie **__: APA LOE BILANG??!! –nembakin Yushi pake machine gun-_

_Yah, pokoknya selamat menikmati deh!!_

----------------------------------

Kenya kembali ke Osaka. Sesampainya Ia di stasiun, seorang cowok berambut hitam menyambutnya.

"Kenya-kun!! Aku sudah menunggumu!!!" Cowok berambut hitam itu pun memeluk Kenya.

"Zaizen.. Aku kan hanya pergi sebentar.." Kenya balas memeluk Zaizen malu-malu.

"Habisss... Aku tidak bisa berpisah sedikit pun darimu.. Aku selalu kangen kamu..." Zaizen berkata dengan imutnya. Muka Kenya memerah.

"Hoi.. Pasangan baru..."

Anggota Shitenhouji lainnya muncul.

"Hah.. Aku tidak melihat kalian.." Kenya berkata dengan malu-malu. Dari tadi Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran anggota Shitenhouji yang lain, sehingga Ia balas memeluk Zaizen dengan eratnya.

"Sudahlah.. Kami sudah tahu kalau kalian itu sudah jadian seminggu yang lalu.." Kata Chitose sambil nyengir.

"Kau 'menembak' Zaizen seminggu yang lalu di belakang sekolah kan?? Kemudian kau mengajak Zaizen berkencan ke toko ramen **Hagakure.**." Tambah Koharu.

_(Eugenie : Ada yang tauk Hagakure gag?? XDD)_

"Ahhh!! Dasar penguntit!!!" Teriak Kenya histeris. Mukanya memerah seperti tomat.

"Kenya-senpai.. " Panggil Kintaro.

"Hmm??"

"Nanti kalau Zaizen-senpai ditembak, dia bisa mati..." Katanya polos. Semua anggota Shitenhouji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Zaizen hanya tersipu-sipu malu.

"Zaizen-senpai, ditembak di mana?? Pakai apa?? Machine gun?? Rifle gun??" Tanya Kintaro bertubi-tubi.

"Zaizen-kun ditembak pas di hatinya.. Dengan memakai panah.." Jawab Yuuji. Ia pun dipelototi Kenya.

"Mmmm, ecstasy.." Kata Shiraishi tidak jelas. Mereka pun kembali ke Shitenhouji sambil tertawa-tawa.

**TOKYO**

Gakuto baru tersadar dari tidurnya, eh, pingsannya.

"Hmmm.. Di mana aku??" Tanyanya setengah sadar. Ia melihat Yushi Oshitari tertidur di sampingnya.

Rupanya dari tadi Yushi menjagaku, pikir Gakuto dalam hati. Ia pun tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil membelai lembut rambut Yushi.

"Hmm??" Tiba-tiba saja Yushi terbangun. Gakuto buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Ah, Yushi.. Kau sudah bangun.." Gakuto memelankan suaranya, "Terima kasih karena kau menjagaku.."

"Hmmm, kamu berat sekali, jadi aku ketiduran karena kelelahan membawamu kemari.." Jawab Yushi santai.

_Buaaakkkk_... Yushi kena tamparan telak dari Gakuto.

"Dasar cowok nggak romantis!!" Omel Gakuto.

"Hahahaha.. Aku bercanda.." Yushi memegang pipinya yang kena tamparan Gakuto, "Kamu ringan kok.. Dan lembut..."

Tiba-tiba mimik wajah Yushi berubah.

"Kau lembut.. Seperti anak perempuan.."

"Yushi??" Gakuto menjadi takut sendiri.

"Gakuto.."

Gakuto selalu takut jika Yushi sudah berwajah mesum seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja Yushi memeluk Gakuto.

"Gakuto... Mungkin kau tidak tahu, kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu.. Bahkan sejak kita masih SD.. Kau yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat.. Kau juga selalu ada untukku.. Bahkan sampai sekarang.. Kau masih ada di sini untukku..."

"Yu.. shi.." Gakuto bahkan merasa sesak karena Yushi memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Gakuto... Maukah kau jadi pacarku??"

Gakuto terdiam. Mukanya memerah.

Mereka pun terdiam.

**END CHAP 2**

_**Zaizen**__ : Yujin, kenapa gue jadi OOC juga??_

_**Eugenie**__ : Ehehehehe.. Byar tambah seru.._

_**Zaizen**__ : MAKANYA, JANGAN NONTON SINETRON MLULU!!! –nembakin Eugenie pake bazooka-_

_Ditunggu yah Chap 3-nya!!_

_Kenapa jadi kayak sinetron gini yah?? XDD_

_Ditunggu aja deh, lanjutannya.._

_Pliz comment.._


	3. Between Zaizen and Me

"_Kutunggu jawabanmu..."_

Gakuto melangkah dengan lunglai. Hahh, Yushi.. Ia mendesah pelan.

Kita kembali ke 2 hari yang lalu..

Setelah Yushi 'puas' memeluk Gakuto, Ia pun kembali menanyakan Gakuto tentang perasaannya kepada Yushi.

"Gakuto, apa jawabanmu?? Kau menerimaku atau tidak??" Tanya Yushi penasaran. Gakuto melongo.

"A... Aku.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu.. 3 hari lagi di belakang sekolah, jangan lupa.." Jawab Yushi singkat, lalu Ia meninggalkan Gakuto yang masih cengo.

Gara-gara hal itu, Gakuto jadi tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Bahkan, ulangan matematika-nya mendapat nilai 3 kemarin.. Padahal biasanya dapat 6..

Gara-gara hal itu juga, Ia selalu bingung jika Yushi lewat di depan matanya. Ia malah terdiam dan membiarkan Yushi lewat begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka pun tidak pernah menyapa lagi.

ARRRRRGGHHH!! Gakuto mengucek-ngucek rambutnya. Ia melewati stasiun kereta api Tokyo, dan kebetulan saja Ia melihat sesosok orang yang Ia kenal.

"Kenya??" Panggil Gakuto. Cowok itu pun menoleh.

"Oh, Gakkun.." Panggil Kenya sok akrab. Kenya langsung dipelototi Zaizen yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya.

"Sedang apa kau kemari??"

"Hah, biasalah.. Sepertinya bingkisan yang dikirimkan ibuku waktu itu salah, jadi aku kemari lagi untuk mengantar bingkisan yang benar.." Kenya mendesah, "Dasar ibu-ibu.."

Gakuto tertawa kecil. "Lalu, yang di sebelahmu??"

"Zaizen Hikaru.." Jawab cowok itu ketus. "_Pasangan_ double Kenya.."

Zaizen memberikan penekanan pada kata 'pasangan'. Gakuto sudah bisa menebak kalau Zaizen tidak suka kalau Ia dekat dengan Kenya.

"Nah, aku akan ke rumah si mesum itu.. Zaizen, Gakuto.. Kau ikut??"

"Oke.." Zaizen langsung menghampiri Kenya.

"Mmm, tidak deh.." Gakuto menolak dengan halus. Mana berani aku ke rumah Yushi saat ini?? Pikir Gakuto dalam hati.

"Oh, ya sudah.. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.."

"Tunggu.."

Tiba-tiba saja Zaizen menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenya-kun, kurasa sebaiknya aku di sini saja menemani Gakuto.."

Gakuto bingung. "Ya sudah.. Jangan pulang sendiri, oke?" Jawab Kenya, kemudian Ia mencium dahi Zaizen pelan.

"Mau apa kau??" Tanya Gakuto.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya merasa kau tertarik dengan cowokku.." Jawab Zaizen masih dengan ketusnya.

_Aduuhh, masalah lagi.._ Pikir Gakuto dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan tennis?" Tanya Zaizen.

"Baiklah.." Gakuto tidak ada minat untuk melawan Zaizen, tapi , anggap saja ini sebagai latihan.. Pikirnya.

----------------------------------------

Karena Gakuto maupun Zaizen adalah pemain double, tentu saja mereka kurang bisa bermain single. Gakuto mulai kewalahan menghadapi Zaizen.

_Huahh.. Ternyata orang ini kuat juga_.. Gakuto mulai pasrah,

_Coba saja di sini ada Yushi..._

_Yushi..._

Gakuto terdiam. Ia baru saja menyadari arti kehadiran Yushi dalam hidupnya. Yushi bukan hanya sekedar teman atau partner double-nya, tetapi lebih dari itu.

_Ketika Gakuto sedang bersedih, pasti ada Yushi untuk menghiburnya.._

_Ketika Gakuto sedang senang, pasti ada Yushi untuk bersamanya.._

_Ketika Gakuto sakit, Yushi selalu menjenguknya atau menelponnya.._

_Yushi..._

"Aku menyerah.." Kata Gakuto tiba-tiba, "Aku ini pemain double.. Aku memang tidak bisa bermain single.."

Zaizen heran ketika melihat Gakuto yang malah terlihat senang setelah dikalahkan.

"Zaizen-kun, terima kasih.." Gakuto tersenyum, "Sekarang aku tahu apa jawabanku.."

Gakuto pun pergi meninggalkan Zaizen, sementara Zaizen kebingungan.

"Tunggu!!" Panggil Zaizen. Gakuto menoleh.

"Maaf sudah menilaimu yang buruk-buruk.. Sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman baik, iya kan?" Zaizen mengulurkan tangannya, "Bagaimana?"

Gakuto menjabat tangan Zaizen, "Iya.. Lagipula aku tahu perasaanmu pada Kenya-kun.."

"Ih, sok tahu!!"

Tiba-tiba saja Gakuto dan Zaizen menjadi akrab, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bertengkar hebat.

**Kita kembali ke Kenya..**

Kenya sudah sampai di kediaman sepupunya itu. Ibu Yushi pun menyambutnya.

"Eh, Kenya-kun... Mari masuk.."

"Ah, tidak tante.. Ditungguin.." Jawab Kenya.

"Ah, baiklah.. Sepertinya ini kiriman yang benar ... Maaf ya sudah merepotkan.."

Ibu Yushi membuka bingkisan tersebut, lalu Ia menunjukkan tampang kusut.

"Kenya-kun.. Sepertinya kirimannya salah lagi.."

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!!" Teriak Kenya frustasi. Ia harus bolak-balik dari Osaka-Tokyo sekali lagi.

**END CHAP 3**

_Pliz review!!!_

_Tunggu chap terakhirnya yahh!!_


	4. Between Me and Him

_Eu9eNi3 : Tidak terasa sudah chapter 4.. (tangis haru) Niatnya cuma bikin 1-2 chapter, ehh, malah nyambung sampe separah ini.. Makin banyak 'korbannya' lage.._

_Ya udahlahh, enjoy the last chapter!!_

----------------------------

Gakuto berjalan, menuju ke ruang kelas Yushi. Hatinya berdebar-debar, karena Ia sudah pasti akan jawabannya.

Terlihat Yushi sedang sendirian di ruang kelasnya, karena memang sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Yushi!" Sahut Gakuto riang.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Yushi hanya menjawab dengan ketus. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Yushi, kau jangan ketus begitu dong.." Rayu Gakuto, "Aku kemari untuk memberikan jawaban sesuai janjiku.."

"Nggak perlu.. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya.."

Jantung Gakuto berdebar hebat. "A.. Aku.."

"Kau akan menolakku, bukan?"

Deg. Jantung Gakuto seakan berhenti untuk sesaat.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Kenya.. Aku melihatmu bersamanya di stasiun Tokyo.."

"Ti.. Tidak!! Saat itu ada Zaizen juga!!!" Gakuto mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah, Gakuto.. Kau tidak usah membela dirimu seperti itu.." Kata Yushi lagi, "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku suka kamu.. Aku akan mendoakan kamu agar bisa bahagia bersama Kenya.."

Yushi meninggalkan Gakuto sendiri di ruang kelas yang sepi. Tidak terasa, air mata Gakuto meleleh di pipinya yang putih.

Yushi.. Kau salah.. Yang kusukai itu cuma kamu seorang.. Gakuto terus mengulang-ngulang kata-kata itu dalam hatinya. Yushi salah paham..

Gakuto jatuh terduduk. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa, Ia hanya bisa menangis.

--------------------------

Yushi menuju ke rumahnya. Di rumahnya, Ia melihat sosok Kenya Oshitari yang sedang mampir ke rumahnya.

"Kenya.. Sepertinya ini barang yang benar.." Kata Ibu Yushi.

"Wahh, syukurlah.. " Kenya terlihat senang, "Aku lelah bolak-balik dari Osaka ke Tokyo.. Ehh, Yushi sudah pulang!! Halo, oom mesum!!"

Yushi melewati Kenya tanpa suara. Dalam hatinya, Yushi membenci Kenya karena Kenya-lah yang mendapatkan Gakuto.

"Kenapa dia??" Tanya Kenya heran,

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah.." Jawab ibunya.

Kenya penasaran akan tingkah laku sepupunya itu. Ia pun menghampiri Yushi yang sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Yushiii..." Panggil Kenya. Yushi tetap tidak menyahut.

Kenapa lagi nih anak?? Pikir Kenya. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Kenya berbunyi.

"Ya, halo??" Kata Kenya, "Ohh, kamu Zaizen.. Aku segera pulang, kok.. Kamu jangan ngambek gituhh.. Ini semua kan perintah mamaku.. Ya udah, tunggu aku aja, yahh.. bye, sayang...Muaahh.."

Yushi termangu.

"Kenya, itu pacarmu?"

"Ya, itu pacarku, Zaizen.."

Tiba-tiba Yushi mencengkeram kerah Kenya, "Jadi selama ini kau hanya mempermainkan Gakuto???!!!"

"Tu.. Tunggu!! Apa maksudmu!!??" Balas Kenya.

"Kau.. Bukankah kau pacaran dengan Gakuto??"

"Kau ini dapat info dari mana sih?? Pacarku hanya Zaizen!! Sekarang, lepaskan!!" Yushi melepaskan cengkeramannya. Akhirnya mereka berdua berbicara baik-baik.

"Jadi begitu.." Jawab Yushi. Ia menyesal telah membuat Gakuto menangis.

"Kamu ini.. Jangan membuat dia menangis, dong.." Sahut Kenya, "Tapi, meskipun begitu, kau tetap memikirkan dia, bukan?? Buktinya tadi kau sangat marah ketika kau menyangka aku menduakan dia, bukan??"

"..." Yushi mengangguk.

"Kurasa jam segini Ia belum pulang ke rumahnya.. Tadi aku melihat dia berjalan di sekitar lapangan dengan gontai.."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Semalam ini dia belum pulang???" Yushi segera mengambil jaketnya, lalu pergi menyusul Gakuto.

Kenya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu.

--------------------

**Lapangan Tennis...**

Gakuto terus berjalan di sekitar lapangan tennis, tanpa tujuan. Ia menatap lapangan A, mengingat ketika Yushi dan Ia bertanding melawan SeiGaku.

_Waktu itu, Ia ingat sekali Ia sampai bertengkar dengan Kikumaru dari SeiGaku, berdebat soal tingginya lompatan, dan Yushi-lah yang melerai mereka, meskipun Yushi kena tendangan tak sengaja dari Gakuto sampai tak sadarkan diri._

Gakuto menoleh ke sebelah kiri, lapangan B..

_Ketika mereka melawan Rikkaidai, Gakuto sampai bingung dengan pasangan Yagyuu-Niou yang suka cosplay itu.. Yushi bahkan kena laser beam demi melindungi Gakuto._

_Waktu melawan Shitenhouji pula, mereka sampai bete setengah mati gara-gara kelakuan si pasangan bodoh Koharu Konjiki dan Hitouji Yuuji. _

_Waktu melawan Higa, Yushi bahkan melindungi Sakaki-kantoku yang hampir dilukai oleh pemain Higa yang bengis-bengis itu.._

Gakuto tak sanggup mengingat semuanya lagi. Air matanya meleleh lagi.

_Bodoh!! Bodoh!! Kau akan melupakan Yushi, bukan??_

_Aku tidak bisa.._

_Yushi adalah segalanya bagiku.._

_Aku merindukannya.._

_Suaranya, senyumnya, sentuhannya.._

"Gakuto!!!"

Gakuto menoleh. Ia mendengar suara orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Gakuto!! Maafkan aku!! Aku.. Aku.. Sudah salah paham dan mengatakan hal yang menyakiti hatimu.." Langkah Yushi terhenti.

Air mata Gakuto tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Ia berlari, dan memeluk Yushi.

"Yushi.. Aku..." Gakuto terus menangis di pelukan Yushi.

"Gakuto, tolong katakan sekali lagi.."

"Yushi.."

"Gakuto.."

"Aku suka kamu, Yushi.."

"Aku juga.."

Tiba-tiba saja salju turun.

"Gakuto.. Kamu kedinginan?" Yushi memakaikan jaketnya pada Gakuto.

"Ahh, nggak.. Kan ada Yushi yang menghangatkanku.." Kata Gakuto sambil mendekat ke Yushi.

"Emmm.. Ini memalukan.." Muka Yushi memerah, Ia berpura-pura merapikan letak kacamatanya.

Gakuto tertawa kecil. Itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya.

------------------------

"Jadi begitu??"

"Yahh, begitulah cerita bagaimana kami jadian.." Cerita Gakuto dengan bangga, sementara Yushi yang di belakangnya berusaha menahan malu.

"Waw, itu cerita yang sangat romantis!!" Zaizen bersemangat, "Coba saja kami seindah itu.."

"Memang.. Kisah kita nggak indah??" Tanya Kenya.

"Habis.. Kau kan nembak setelah habis 3 mangkok ramen di Hagakure.. Dengan mulut penuh ramen pula ngomongnya.. Di mana keromantisannya??"

"Ahhh, lupakan!!!" Muka Kenya memerah.

"Yushi, jadi pacarku saja, ya??" Canda Zaizen.

"YUSHI MILIKKU!!" Gakuto dengan agresif menarik tangan Yushi.

"Hahaha.. Bercanda.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kalian tamu tak diundang kemari??" Tanya Yushi ketus.

"Hah, dasar kau.. Tentu saja mau DOUBLE DATE!!" Sahut Kenya bersemangat.

"Hah??" Tanya Yushi balik.

"Sudahlah, kita kan baru jadian.." Bujuk Gakuto. Mau tidak mau, Yushi mengiyakan permintaan Gakuto.

**END**

_Horee.. selesai..._

_Gimana?? Romantis nggak?? _

_Maklum, author lagi belajar bikin fic romantis.. nggak bejadh ato gila lage.. XDD_

_Pliz comment!!_


End file.
